A known sheet feeding apparatus, which is disposed within an image forming apparatus, includes a sheet receiving plate and a feed roller disposed above the sheet receiving plate. The sheet feeding apparatus is configured to, when a sheet is fed, to lift the sheet receiving plate on which the sheet is received such that the sheet contacts the feed roller. In the sheet feeding apparatus, a lifting member is disposed below the sheet receiving plate and is urged in a direction to lift the sheet receiving plate by an urging member. The sheet feeding apparatus further includes a cam to act on the lifting member. By means of the cam, the lifting member is pressed downward when no sheet is fed, and the lifting member lifts the sheet receiving plate against an urging force of the urging member when a sheet is fed.